beauxbatons_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Daniel Oak
Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? As a child, he was very poor, possibly just above poverty when he lived with his family in London, in a small house. The house didn't have enough room for everybody, there was his Mother, Father, Grandmother and him, all of whom were ill, with only two bedrooms in the house, the Grandmother owned the house. He slept on a chair for all of his childhood but didn't do anything about it because he knew it was a tough time for everyone. He went to the school there and was bullied dreadfully, sometimes coming home with marks on his face. He usually found entertainment by joining a gardening club that went on at his school, this was about the only good thing that happened in his childhood. He didn't think it could get much worse, but it did. Windows smashed open one night, with two robed men and one robed woman appearing in his livingroom, red sparks emerging from what appeared to be sticks in their hands (wands). The British Ministry of Magic were somehow alerted of this, although he didn't know at the time. The dark wizards managed to kill everybody in the house, except for him, who was saved by a French Ministry Witch who took him to the French Ministry, being enrolled in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, being a Muggle Born (the first person in his family to have anything to do with magic). The memories of his childhood still haunt him every day... Give a short description of your character's personality. He is there to talk to whenever somebody is having problems, cares very much about students and other people, being glad to help whenever he can. He is afraid of kids having childhoods like his, so always asks them how they are, and talks to them if they look upset. What blood is your character? Muggle-born, pure-blood, or half-blood? Remember, you cannot be related to any Harry Potter characters! He is a Muggle Born person. What are you character's skills? What things are they good at? He is a very very talented healer, being able to whip up remedies very quickly and ensuring the safety of his students. He is also talented at Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts as he had to be in order to be a Herbologist. What year will your character be in? Or are they gradated? He has graduated and I plan to make him into a Herbology Teacher in the Greenhouses to teach Years 5-7. Which house do you want your character to be in (no guarantees, just asking what your perspective as the user is)? Any house is okay with me. Beauxbatons students usually come from France, Belgium, or Switzerland, and sometimes from a few other surrounding nations. Where does your character come from? England. Thank you, you're done! An admin will contact you soon. Please be patient. Approved. --Rabbitty (talk) 19:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC)